1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a generating apparatus and, in particular, to a deep magnetic field generating apparatus.
2. Related Art
The current tumor thermotherapy technologies include microwave thermotherapy, radiofrequency ablation (RFA) therapy, and high-intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) therapy. Among these therapies, the microwave thermotherapy and RFA therapy are to directly insert a needle electrode into a tumor and then generate heat to cause coagulative necrosis of partial tumor tissue, thereby achieving the purpose of tumor therapy. Herein, the microwave thermotherapy is to generate heat by the microwave generator configured at the tip of the microwave electrode. The RFA therapy is to utilize the radiofrequency current of the electrode needle to excite ions so as to generate heat. However, the above-mentioned therapies are very expensive and will cause much pain to patients.
Accordingly, a novel electromagnetic thermotherapy, which is to apply an alternating magnetic field on an electromagnetic needle, has been disclosed. In this case, the alternating magnetic field induces the eddy current in the needle to generate heat for burning the tumor tissues. This thermotherapy can sufficiently decrease the treatment cost and the pain of patients. Obviously, the applied electromagnetic field is very important to this novel electromagnetic thermotherapy.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a deep magnetic field generating apparatus that can generate a deep magnetic field to improve the electromagnetic induction as well as the treatment quality.